Letters To No One
by Anon Masako
Summary: 'Letters To No One' is a series I and my wonderful beta are currently writing. The senshi write to an anonymous person known only as 'Friend', each with their own memory or beliefs. The letters range from serious to humorous and everywhere in-between.
1. Setsuna's Letter

Title: Letters To No One: Meioh Setsuna  
Author: Anon Masako (sandryrose85@yahoo.com)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Sailor Moon? I'd be so lucky. Naoko Takeuchi does.  
Thanks: Arigato to my beta-chan, Sailor Opal!   
Notes: This is a letter from Pluto to 'Friend.' Who is Friend, you ask? Well... use your imagination, because don't even know. In a sense, this is an alternate reality, mainly because the ages of the senshi differ (For instance, in this one, the inners and Pluto are about fifteen/sixteen and Uranus and Neptune are about six... sorta.).  
This is part of a series. One letter per senshi to a friend, then maybe, maybe an epilogue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Friend,  
The last time we talked you asked for my favorite memory. I'd like to thwap you with my Time Staff for that. It got me thinking about the past, and of course my mind wandered along paths I haven't visited in years. Still, here is what you asked for. This memory... it contains one of my greatest secrets. May Queen Serenity forgive me...  
My fondest memory takes place in the Silver Millennium. It was before I became the true Senshi of Time, when I was just a 'Senshi-In-Training.' As the oldest senshi who didn't have duties (The inners were already functioning as senshi by now), I was often stuck with senshi-sitting detail, which I didn't mind... that much. I only looked after two of the senshi. The inners had their duties, Saturn was on her planet terrorizing people, and that left only two: Neptune and Uranus (I called them 'Chibi-Neptune' and 'Chibi-Uranus,' something that annoyed Uranus to no ends). They were about five or six, physically and mentally, although much older than that in years, and I was about fifteen then, in appearance only, about the age of the inners. Due to the fact Pluto takes such a long time to revolve around the sun, we Plutonians age slower. It was the same with all the other outer senshi, although Neptune and Uranus had been born some years after myself and Saturn. The inners where about sixteen by now.  
But Neptune and Uranus and I became quite good friends. The senshi-sitting gave me something other than my future duties with the Gate to focus on.   
It was a warm day in the middle of spring. I was walking lazily along, towards the part of the park I was supposed to meet up with Neptune and Uranus. An hour earlier I had allowed them to run off on their own, and we were going to meet at the swings.   
"Puu!" Chibi-Uranus ran up and tugged on my hand. "Puu! Neptune's waiting at the swings!"   
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I told her, just enjoying the feel of the sun on my face.   
"Puu?" I looked down. Chibi-Uranus had a pleading look on her face. "Piggyback ride? Please?"  
I sighed. If there was one thing these two loved, it was piggyback rides. "Don't you think you're getting a bit too big for that?"  
Chibi-Uranus stuck out her lower lip and gave me a sad puppy dog face. I'm almost glad Haruka doesn't remember this. Who knows what might happen if she ever knew she was once this childish. She stuck out her arm and we began our familiar ritual: arm-wrestling. If she won, I had to carry her, if I won, then she would have to walk.  
Sigh. And I always let her win.  
"Okay, okay. You win," I said, and awkwardly kneeled in the dirt. "But don't pull my hair or cut of my oxygen, 'kay?"   
"Hai, Puu," Chibi-Uranus said happily, scrambling onto my back. I carefully stood up, thankful that despite my grumblings, this child was light for her age.   
We- or should I say, I- walked down the path toward the swings slowly. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and I was with one of my best friends. What could be better?  
"Do you like Endymion?" Chibi-Uranus asked suddenly.   
I twisted my head a bit, trying to get a glimpse of her face. "Where did that come from?" I asked her, flabbergasted.  
By the way she moved slightly I could tell she had shrugged. "I don't know... the way you always watch him when he's around. You are, aren't you?"  
"Am I what?" This small child was obviously reading my mind. Okay- I did have a bit of a crush on Endymion. But come on, I was young, aren't I allowed to have crushes? (That, my friend, is my great secret. It might not seem like a big secret to you, but you would understand if you could see the effect on the timeline if certain people had knowledge of it.)  
"In love with him." She wasn't going to stop until I had given her a satisfactory answer, I could tell.  
"I- okay! I do have a crush on him. But you can't tell anyone, got it?"  
"Hai, Puu."   
"And I thought it was only Chibi-Neptune who was able to see things like that," I muttered.  
"It's her mirror, Puu. Me and her were looking at it, and that's when we found out." She tugged on my hair slightly, and I winced. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.   
"You two need to stop eavesdropping on people's lives and affections," I scolded her lightly. "Isn't that what got you in trouble with Queen Serenity that one time? Remember? You two messed around with the papers for some diplomatic agreement. It took ages to work everything out. I've never seen Serenity-sama so mad."  
I think Chibi-Uranus grinned. "That was fun," was her only reply.   
"For you, anyway. I, on the other hand, had to keep an eye on you two every single minute of two months. It was not fun for me," I reminded her.   
"It was for us. Besides, you spend almost all your time around us anyway," Chibi-Uranus said to me, and I scowled slightly. It was a reminder of the fact that my only friends were six year olds. Most for the time I didn't mind it, but I wouldn't have minded spending more time around people my age. Mercury, for instance. I've always liked her.  
"But seriously, Chibi-Uranus-"  
"I'm not a chibi!" Chibi-Uranus interrupted, pulling on my hair for emphasis. I reached back and awkwardly slapped her hand.  
"Don't do that, Chibi-Uranus!" I said in frustration, putting extra emphasis on Chibi. "Don't tell anyone- it could drastically mess up the timeline. It'll be our little secret, alright?"  
"Neptune too!" Chibi-Uranus put in.  
"Chibi-Neptune too," I agreed.   
Things were quiet for another moment.   
"I love you, Puu," Chibi-Uranus suddenly said, giving me a quick hug that momentarily cut off my oxygen.   
"I love you too, Chibi-Uranus," I told her, smiling.   
We came in sight of the swings. Chibi-Neptune spotted us and came running.   
"Puu! Uranus! What took you so long?" She scowled at both of us, and then tugged on my skirt. "Pick me up," she ordered. It boggles my mind to remember what they were like back then in contrast to today. Chibi-Uranus was sweet and loving, while Chibi-Neptune was bossy and a bit spoiled. Today they're almost completely the opposite.   
I smiled at her and bent awkwardly, picking her up. I tried, almost unsuccessfully, to juggle their combined weight. Finally balanced, I took slow steps down the path.   
"Neptune, we were right," Chibi-Uranus said happily to her best friend.  
"We were?" Chibi-Neptune said, perking up noticeably.   
"Uh huh. Puu said so," Chibi-Uranus replied. I groaned inwardly. "But she said it's our secret." I could tell she was thrilled at being included in such a big secret.  
"Our secret," Chibi-Neptune agreed seriously, nodding.   
"That's right. Our secret," I said, giving Chibi-Neptune a hug.   
"Forever," she replied.   
"Forever," Chibi-Uranus said in agreement.  
"Forever," I confirmed  
I don't know why I regard that as one of my favorite memories, but I do. I suppose that after all those years alone at the Gate, I cherished memories of myself with my friends. It saddens me that Haruka and Michiru don't remember any of the time we spent together, but maybe that's for the best.   
But for now, I remain your friend,  
Setsuna Meioh  
  
  
P.S. Next time we meet, my friend, abstain from calling me by my senshi title unless I'm in senshi form, would you? Call me by my real name. Do you know how hard it is to wipe memories like that?  



	2. Ami's Letter

Title: Letters To No One: Mizuno Ami   
Or   
"It's still a pineapple, Imouto-chan."  
Author: Anon Masako  
Email: sandryrose85@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM. I never will. I own the concept of the story, but I'd like to thank QS-chan for supplying the line(s) that were my inspiration. Dia is the creation Meredith Bronwen Mallory, the one and only EMS.   
Thanks: I would like to thank Sailor Opal, my beta-chan who waited months for this, as well as Patch, Lazuli and Loralei who all at one time or another said, "When's the next part?" and threatened me in one way or another because of it. Also, thanks to QS for inspiring me with her funny beginning lines (two of which are in here- look for them). More thanks to Mere-chan for the loan of Dia! (You can have her back now. She's tearing up my kitchen looking for chocolate.) And thanks to the whole of the SMRFF list! You guys are the best!  
Author's Notes: Hello, minna-chan! Here's the next Letter. Let me just say that there are some spoilers for 'To Sing…', but only minute ones. Tiny ones. ^_^ They're like tiny teasers or cliffies. ~grin~  
BTW, didn't Opal-chan do a lovely job with Haruka's letter?   
~~~  
Dear Amicus,*  
  
When you asked for my favorite memory, I blushed immediately. The memory prominent in my mind is one that includes my friends and some water.  
Okay, a lot of water.   
More than you might think.  
Oh, I see I have confused you in a few short sentences. Let me tell you the tale in this letter. It may not exactly be my favorite memory, but it's definitely prominent in my mind.   
After all, it happened just two days ago, when all of the servants had their day off. (Gomen if your letter is slightly wet. I don't think the mailroom is quite dried out yet.)  
~~~   
"Are we insured for water damage? I mean, a LOT of water damage?" I asked Michiru as I dashed into her study, slamming the door shut behind me. The sea-green-haired senshi glanced up at myself with a puzzled frown, which grew even more puzzled as she took in my appearance.   
As the usually fastidiously neat Senshi of Mercury, I'm afraid I must have appeared rather out of sorts at that moment. I had transformed, but I was rumpled and out of breath, as well as soaked. Besides that, I was really annoyed. Seriously annoyed.   
Her forehead slightly wrinkled in confusion, Michiru turned to her computer and punched a few keys before turning to me. "Well, Ami-chan, I hate to tell you this, but… no."  
Silence.  
I took a deep breath. "You mean to tell me that the Crystal Palace, home of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, beloved rulers of the world, is not insured for water damage?"   
She nodded slowly, probably still wondering what water had to do with anything.  
"How could this happen?!" I said in annoyance, beginning to lose my composure.  
"Well, Endymion-san was planning on getting the Palace insured, but first we, along with the Royal Family, had to get life insurance. Then the Black Moon family attacked. After that Chibi-Usa-chan had various trips back to the past, and Dia-chan is always getting into one scrape after another. So Endymion-san never had any time to insure the Palace against anything, really," Michiru answered me matter-of-factly. "And now, Ami-chan, kindly tell me what water damage has to do with anything… and why you're so wet."  
During her speech I had noticed water gradually creeping under the door. Scowling, I pointed. "That! Dia-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan were playing in the Grand Ballroom, and then they noticed a decorative water spout which looked strangely like a pineapple-"  
Michiru interrupted me. "Why is there a water spout in the Grand Ballroom?"  
My gaze turned more reflective than fierce for a moment. "I don't know…" Getting back on track, I continued on my tangent. "Anyway, they decided to turn it on, but when they did they heard Setsuna-chan calling them from the hallway. So they left the room, with the spout still on. And Michiru-chan," I took a few steps closer to the desk, "That water spout was not like a kitchen spout. This is more like what they carry to put out forest fires with."  
Michiru's face took on a strange, unreadable expression. "And?" she asked weakly, knowing what had happened even before I said it.  
"Now we have a swimming pool for a first floor."  
"Well…" she whispered slowly, "we always wanted an indoor swimming pool."  
I was extremely annoyed by now. "Yes, but not the whole first floor!" I whined loudly, and collapsed in a chair.   
We watched the puddle of water slowly grow for a second, before Michiru ventured, "I wonder how deep it is."  
"That's why I'm wet," I said sullenly. "I heard the water in the ballroom, and so I opened the door. It was five feet or so deep then, and it rushed out into the corridor, taking me with it. That was about twenty minutes ago."  
"Well, did you go turn it off?" she asked me absently.  
"I tried, but the knob is stuck."  
"Drat!" Michiru walked over to the door, and I hastily sat up. After my previous experience, I wasn't looking forward to this very much. Amazing how mad water was making me, when I was- am- the Senshi of water.   
She eyed the door for a moment, before taking a deep breath and pulling it open.   
I think you know what happened. A veritable wall of water swept into the room, and Michiru disappeared for a moment. I had quickly jumped on top of the desk, so I missed the worst of it. Michiru popped up a minute later, spitting words out that I wouldn't dare put on paper. With her hand, she motioned for me to follow her.   
We literally swam down the hall toward the staircase. Obviously Michiru believed me about the knob, because we didn't stop to try to test it. Besides, it was underwater now, most likely.   
Sitting on the staircase were the two people I least wanted to see at the moment: two sheepish looking princesses who looked as if they'd rather be anywhere but here.   
Pushing my hair out of my face, I grabbed Dia's arm (Michiru did likewise with Chibi-Usa) and marched her up the stairs, Michiru and Chibi-Usa a few steps behind.   
Luckily, Michiru's study was the only room belonging to the Senshi downstairs. All of our rooms and studies, and the King and Neo-Queen's rooms, were on the second floor.   
Dripping water as we went, we dragged two very reluctant princesses to their parent's main room in the Royal suite. Halfway there a thoroughly drowned looking Setsuna joined us.   
"I knew it would happen someday," Was her only comment. Dia and Chibi-Usa looked even more sheepish when they saw Setsuna. She was four months pregnant, and was definitely not as slim as she had been in previous months. (The others are all saying it's twins, but I'm secretly betting on triplets- it runs in her husband's family, after all.)  
Minako popped her head out of her door as we passed. "What happened?" she gasped, staring at us.   
Michiru and I jerked our heads slightly back at the staircase, and continued on as a curious Venus scurried for a look at the downstairs.   
A few minutes later we had reached the royal suite. Setsuna moved forward and knocked on the door. Endymion called for us to come in from inside. I reached for the door handle, as Setsuna did it her own way- by opening a portal and walking through the door itself. I paused for a second, wondering when the last time Setsuna had used a conventional doorway was, then shrugged and pulled the enormous door open. The four of us marched in dripping wet, stopping next to Setsuna in front of our stunned monarchs.  
"Your majesties," Setsuna said calmly. "We would like to inform you that the first floor of the Crystal Palace is now a swimming pool."  
You could literally feel the silence for a few seconds, when Serenity- who will always be Usagi-chan, really- spoke up.  
"And who, minna-chan, is to blame for this… this… occurrence?"  
Without hesitation Michiru and I thrust forward the two princesses, who locked their gazes on the floor.  
"We'd love to hear the story, girls," Serenity said in a tone that brooked no argument.   
"Well, mama, it happened like this…" Dia began slowly. "We were in the Grand Ballroom, rollerblading."  
Endymion frowned slightly, and I winced, imagining the marks their fun must leave on the marble floor.  
"Suddenly Chibi-Usa found this water spout on the wall shaped like a pineapple-"  
"It was a fish," Chibi-Usa interrupted belligerently. "One of those puffer fish, with spikes."  
"Honestly, Chibi-Usa-chan, it was a pineapple. Maybe you need glasses," Dia replied with a frown.  
"Fish!"  
"Pineapple!"  
"Fish!"  
"Pineapple!"  
"Fish!"  
"Pine-"  
"Girls," Serenity said warningly, raising her eyebrow slightly. The princesses 'humphed' at each other before Dia started her story again.  
"Anyway, we found a water spout that looked like a pineapple… Chibi-Usa-chan, don't give me that look. I don't CARE what you say, it still looked like a pineapple to me," Dia told her sister triumphantly before turning back to her parents. "So… Chibi-Usa turned it on!"  
"Me?!" Chibi-Usa said in outrage. "It was YOUR idea!"  
"Yeah right! You know it was your fault-"  
"Okay, okay, stop," Endymion said firmly. "Go to your rooms, and we'll discuss this later." The pair left quickly, glad to be out of the room. "And now, let's call the plumber."  
"Tell him to bring a BIG pump," Michiru and I said simultaneously. Serenity and Endymion nodded grimly.   
As Setsuna, Michiru, and I left the room, I heard Endymion say behind us, "It's too bad we aren't insured for water damage."  
~~~  
Well, as I said before, that was two days ago. The plumber came and pumped out all the water, and disabled the pump in the ballroom. We're still wondering what it was doing in there in the first place.   
Michiru's study had to be redecorated, and so did all the other rooms downstairs. I think she was secretly happy, however. She had been saying for months that she wanted to do something new with that room.   
All of us escaped the great flood with only minor sniffles, and Setsuna's yet-to-be-born children also made it through well. They obviously have the endurance of their mother and father. (Their older sister, who has been stalwartly against having siblings, even looked relieved when I told her the babies would be fine.)  
Chibi-Usa and Dia were given a punishment of three months grounding and extra chores, which include helping clean up water damage and redecorating Michiru's study. They don't mind the last quite as much as everything else.   
And now, all has been told. I hope you enjoyed the tale more than I enjoyed living it.   
  
Vale!**  
Mizuno Ami  
~~~  
  
*Amicus: Nominative Singular (masculine form) of the Latin word for 'Friend.' If I did it wrong, blame my Dad. He's the one who's teaching me.  
  
**Vale: A Latin word for 'goodbye; farewell.'  



	3. Hotaru's Letter: Part One

Title: Letters To No One: Tomoe Hotaru  
Part One of Two  
Part One: Betrayal  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and evil (EAH-vEEl) intent.  
Disclaimer: Insert Witty Disclaimer Here. You guys know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi Naoko does. I do own this plot (sort of… I'm building on her plot thing, in a way), the lullaby, this series (except for Rei's letter, which Opal wrote, but the series idea is mine), and the evil, malevolent characters.  
Thanks: Arigato to Sailor Opal, my Beta-chan!  
Notes: This is the next installment of the 'Letters To No One' series! (SMRFF: What's 'Letters To No One'?) This part ends sad, but the next part is happy. It is! Don't give me that look!  
  
***  
  
Dear Friend,  
My happiest memory… It's quite a story. And this will be quite a lengthy letter.  
Did you know that in the Time Gate there are windows, which pan the entire galaxy? (You do remember what I told you about Setsuna-mama and her Gate, right?) Well, they do exist. My happiest memory has to do with those windows and my family.  
I was twelve. I knew about almost everything, senshi wise, but I had never seen my own planet, or any of the outers' planets, for that matter. I mean, I had seen pictures, but that was nothing in contrast to the real thing. (I know what you're thinking, Friend. But you must realize that to a senshi, the sight of the planet you represent and protect is one you truly cherish. Well… for most people anyway.)  
The night of June fifth was clear and warm. Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and I had just finished dinner and we were loading the dishwasher. A flash of black smoke erupted in the middle of the room, and Setsuna-mama, in full senshi uniform, stepped out from the smoke. I smiled and ran to her, and we hugged briefly. Michiru-mama stifled a laugh, and Setsuna-mama sent her a questioningly glance. She motioned to Setsuna-mama's shoulder, where my slightly dirty hand had left a handprint. Setsuna-mama did nothing but raise her eyebrows slightly, then pushed me toward the sink to wash my hands. (My handprint can still be seen faintly on the right shoulder of her uniform, for some odd reason. Maybe the 'soap' used to clean our fukus is immune to gravy…)   
"Where were you?" I asked Setsuna-mama, wanting to be cross with one of my adoptive mothers. Ever since Galaxia, I had grown used to meals with the whole family.   
"Somewhere," she replied vaguely, examining her nails.   
I frowned, and my frown grew deeper as Michiru-mama pointed out the glass of milk I had been avoiding the entire meal. I absolutely hate that stuff. I always have. It's just a fact of life.  
As I concentrated on trying to down the glass without throwing up, Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa, and Michiru-mama were having a quiet discussion next to the kitchen table.   
About halfway through that icky white stuff, I found it taken from my hand by Setsuna-mama, who dumped it into the sink, then took out two sodas from the fridge, handing one to me. I gave her a look of utter and total adoration as I began chugging the soda down.   
"Setsuna-chan!" Michiru-mama said in disbelief. "She needs to drink milk!"  
Setsuna-mama grinned. "Cut her some slack, Michiru-chan." She glanced at me and chuckled. "Slower, Hotaru-hime. You'll give yourself a stomach ache."  
"I've already finished it," I said in reply, placing the can on the counter. "What's going on?"  
"A surprise," Haruka-papa replied, watching me with speculative eyes.   
I frowned slightly, hating to be left out of whatever secret they had. "Why haven't you de-transformed yet?" I asked Setsuna-mama, switching the topic.   
She smiled and took my hand. "All of us are going to take a mini-vay using the Time Gate." 'Mini-vay' was our word we used to describe a short vacation. We took them rather frequently, but this was the first time we were going to use the Time Gate.   
"Isn't that against the rules?" I asked, sort of perplexed.   
"Depends," Setsuna-mama replied, avoiding any lengthy explanation she might give in reply to my question. A brief flash of light filled the room, and in place of my other two parents stood Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Time to go," Setsuna-mama said softly.   
"Do I need to transform?" I asked her as we walked over to Uranus and Neptune.   
"No," Michiru-mama answered confidently. A brief, unsure look crossed her face, and spoke again. "Probably not."  
I really didn't like that 'Probably not.'   
Setsuna-mama's Gate appeared in our small kitchen in a flash of black smoke. Without speaking, all four of us stepped into the mists of Time.   
I walked between Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama walked ahead. For the first time in my life I noticed how she appeared to be part of the mists that floated in the Halls of Time, an ethereal, otherworldly being. For the first time, I wondered how Setsuna-mama had come to have the duty of guarding the Time Gate.   
We finally stopped in front of a stretch of black, immovable mist. Behind it I could vaguely see the shadows of something that seemed very, very familiar. With a flick of her wrist, Setsuna-mama chased the mist away, scattering them as if they were mere playthings. A gasp caught in my throat.   
Saturn lay before me in all its beauty. Seven magnificent rings encircled the yellow and orange planet, spanning thousands of miles.   
"Oh my…" I whispered faintly, entranced, stepping forward slightly. As I did so, the picture changed. It was the surface of my previously beautiful planet. Everywhere you looked, ruins lay thickly upon the ground, bearing witness to a horrendous incident. I only knew of one power that could do this. Mine. A thousand or so years ago, maybe more, I had taken my Glaive… and destroyed the lives of millions of people. My friend, you may be wondering why I consider this my happiest memory, since I was reminded of how many people I had killed. You should understand by the end of this letter… but perhaps you will not.   
I was upset at my parents. "Why did you bring me here? Why are you showing me this?" I asked, turning to face them. Tears were streaming down my cheeks by now.   
Setsuna-mama stepped forward, a tear of her own slipping down her cheek as well. "In the Silver Millennium the senshi were not as we are now. We had all been raised solely as protectors, as warriors- none of us had a 'normal' childhood. We only made friends within our circle of senshi- it was always the Inners and Princess Serenity, and the Outers, consisting of Neptune, Uranus, and myself." She stroked my hair awkwardly, then continued. "Though Saturn was senshi like us, we had all been raised with the tales of what her main duty was- to bring the Silence when the time came. The people teaching and raising us were well aware of this fact, and attempted to shun Saturn. They thought if she was kept isolated with her people on her planet the Silence would never come. For years this was taught, and after a while, Saturn became no more than a myth, a story told to scare children into being good." She smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I, myself, was guilty of telling those stories while trying to coerce Neptune and Uranus to behave."   
"Soon after the stories came to be, even the senshi forgot," Haruka-papa added, stepping forward. "But then, one day, Saturn basically blew sky high. Queen Serenity sent us, the Outers, to investigate, and what we found…" Her voice trailed off, and a memory wiggled it's way to the surface of my mind.  
"Yes," I whispered. "I remember."   
Perhaps it was the force of the memory, or perhaps Setsuna-mama triggered the window, but suddenly, the image shifted, then refocused. The surface of Saturn was no longer in ruins, and the window slowly panned across the city. It focused on one particular building, made of cold gray marble and standing higher than any of the other buildings in the large city. My mouth grew dry as I named it: the palace of Tacere*, capital city of Saturn. The focus shifted to a small, dusty room inside the palace, where two men and a woman sat around a table, clad in black and silver garments.   
Lord Adjutor, the High Chancellor. The High Duke, Lord Percussor. My nanny, tutor, and only 'friend,' Lady Aspis.**   
Once focused on the three occupants, we could hear what they were saying. This part of the story I had little knowledge of.   
"She is the only reason we are shunned by the people of the Moon Kingdom and their cohorts!" Adjutor said heatedly, pounding his fist on the table.   
Percussor nodded in agreement while Aspis spoke up. "I agree, but any actions we take will assure execution orders in Queen Serenity's hands. Even if they despise her because of the Silence, she will not allow violent actions against one of her senshi."  
Percussor frowned as she uttered this thought. "Saturn no Senshi is also our queen. If we continue on with this plan, Queen Serenity will also condemn us for murdering our leader. But something must be done!"  
"Leader!" scoffed Adjutor. "She's barely a hundred years. She is only a weak child." His expression grew thoughtful. "A frail one, at that. Perhaps a poison, one not so easily traced…"   
The three exchanged glances. "Kami-sama would also condemn us if we disposed of the child in that manner," Aspis replied, shaking her head. Suddenly, a malicious light crept into her eyes. "But… perhaps a sacrifice. One we could easily cover up."  
The three once again exchanged glances, but this time they all seemed victorious.   
"That might do…" Percussor said slowly. "The people of Tacere would deny any happenings such as that. Most are as tired of this shunning as we are." He looked up at them, eyes thoughtful. "When was the last time the ceremonial dagger was cleansed?"   
"I'll see to that," Adjutor said, standing up. "We shall not be shunned for long."  
The three exited the room, and Aspis separated from the bunch to walk quickly down the hall, toward the queen's quarters. Opening the door, she swept into the room, frowning at the small child sitting in a chair before the fire.   
Me.   
The child turned her head slightly to glance at Aspis. A simple silver circlet held back her straight, waist-length, black, almost purple hair. She was clad in a simple yet elegant dress made of purple silk. She looked exactly like me… and yet, she wasn't me. I was different from her, as strange as it may sound to you. Her expression was carefully guarded, as if she had been trained not to reveal her emotions to a single person.   
She scared me.   
The black mist swept away the scene, and rapidly began shuffling through others. Percurssor and Adjutor meeting in a shadowy hallway with an even more shadowy man, who's eyes glinted menacingly in the flickering torchlight. Aspis trading notes and dark meaningful looks with the two Lords. The scenes went on and on, and somewhere during the changes Haruka-papa placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
As I watched, I realized that I felt disconnected from the fate that was in store for this small child. I felt as if I was a completely different person from the young girl who ruled this large planet. And in a way, I am, now that I think about it. All of the senshi are.  
The window stopped and focused on the young queen, who sat in her small chair in front of the fireplace in her room. She was alone, and shadows pressed in on the three sides not lit by the firelight. A book lay on her lap, closed, one hand resting languidly on the cover. A small sliver of moon shone in through a window, casting faint moonlight into her lap and on her small face, illuminating her small, white form. She was clad in a plain white nightgown, and her hair was braided simply. All of the held back emotion was clearly visible on her face now, the moonlight turning her tears into glittering diamonds, a stark contrast to her porcelain white skin.   
Her lips moved as she silently sang a song she knew, a simple Saturn lullaby. A faint memory of a beautiful, kind woman and loving man was attached to the simple lyrics of the song, along with the feeling of being cradled in safe, secure arms.   
The young queen stood up, allowing the book to fall to the floor unheeded. She moved softly over to the window where the crescent moon shone in it's glory. The young queen had no way of knowing that on the moon, a young princess with moon-beam hair was meeting, for the first time, a young prince with ebony hair, and that their love would last several lifetimes.   
The young queen lifted her head to the moon, silent tears still dripping down her cheeks. She opened her mouth in a silent plea, closed it, then spoke up in a lilting, wishful, childlike voice. "Tsuki-sama, hear my wish. Send someone to love me. Tsuki-sama…"  
The moonlight seemed to grow brighter, then it dimmed. The young queen wiped away her tears and allowed a glimmer of a smile to grace her face. She began to sing the lullaby again, louder this time, cherishing the accompanying feeling of being held.   
"Silver light   
Of the moon  
Wrap around me in my room  
Safely sheltered in your arms  
Keep me safe till dawn's   
First kiss  
  
Bless me and my dear ones near  
For the darkness   
Hold a threat  
Moonlight angel hover near  
Beams of silver light  
Light of love."  
  
From her faint memory, she could hear the woman singing,  
  
'Silver light  
Of the moon  
Wrap around me and my child  
Babe of Saturn   
I hold dear  
Turn her tears into  
Diamonds  
Turn away her fears  
Light of the moon  
Light up her life.'  
  
The young queen turned away from the window, one last tear falling from her upturned face onto the windowsill. The moonlight shone on the small tear as it became a tiny diamond, full of beauty.   
As the young queen drifted to sleep, lulled by the last strains of the lullaby, the flickering, dieing firelight danced over the forgotten book on the floor.   
The scene melted away, replaced by a vision of the dark, shadowy man Adjutor and Percussor had been talking with in the hallway. He held a small object in his hand as he crouched in a corner, waiting to spring. Faint footsteps echoed in the corridor, and the man tensed. He waited…  
The young queen turned the corner, alone.  
The man pounced.  
A cloth, drenched in sleeping draft, was pushed over the young queen's nose and mouth.  
And  
She  
Collapsed.  
Onto the floor.   
The cloth fluttered softly to the floor. It was revealed to be a highly embroidered white hanky, gay with bright flowers.   
The small piece of gaily-embroidered cloth became the enemy, on the side of darkness and malevolence.   
A young child, the frail queen of a large planet that hated her very existence, lay unconscious on the floor.  
A simple silver circlet, the symbol of a virgin monarch, lay a few feet away, having fallen of the young queen's head.  
And the man smiled gloatingly, then roughly picked up the small body, tucking the silver circlet into a secure pocket. Part of his payment for participating in the murder  
of the girl-child that was his queen.   
The scene shifted to one of a large crowd amassed around a platform, on which stood a man arrayed in bright, glittering robes, Lord Percussor, Lord Adjutor, and Lady Aspis, as well as the now awake young queen, who was gagged and tied down to an alter. The shadowy man stood beside the platform, wrapped in a black cloak. The gloating smile still played faintly about his lips.  
The man in the glittering robes withdrew a sparkling dagger from a pocket in his robes, and walked calmly over to the young queen, who's lips refused to make a final, futile, plea for life through the gag, even as tears puddled in her violet eyes.   
The crowd around the platform stayed silent, their opinions mixed. Some felt this was the right thing to do, that it should have happened years ago. Some felt hatred toward the people on the platform who dared to kill a child in such a way, even if the child was their hated queen. And some… some did not know what they thought.  
The man lifted the dagger.  
The young queen lifted her eyes beseechingly to what could be seen of the moon at this time of day. 'Tsuki-sama… Tsuki-sama…'   
The dagger plunged down.  
The young queen, who was no more than a child, closed her eyes.  
The dagger found her heart.  
And the long asleep Silence ripped from the dying child's body and spread across Saturn.   
Every crevice, cranny, and nook.  
And no one on Saturn was spared.  
  
On the moon, Queen Serenity's head jerked up from the papers she had been reading. She felt something rip through her like a knife, and she momentarily doubled over. The three Outer senshi, Pluto, a young woman now, Neptune and Uranus, both in their early teens, rushed forward, alarmed.   
"Serenity-sama!" they cried simultaneously.   
"Senshi," she gasped out, straightening. "The Silence has been brought to the surface. The people of Saturn… are no more."  
***  
  
*Tacere: Latin for 'to be silent.'  
**Adjutor: Latin for 'henchman.'  
Percussor: Latin for 'assassin.'  
Aspis: Latin for 'asp.' You know, the snake?  



	4. Hotaru's Letter: Part Two

Title: Letters To No One: Tomoe Hotaru  
Part Two of Two  
Part Two: Mending   
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Luna nauta non mea.   
Thank You's: A TON of thanks to Sailor Opal!  
  
~~~~  
On Saturn, the wreckage was immense. Bodies were flung haphazardly around, like a child's blocks. Males, females, elders, children. None were spared.   
A pair of ghostly violet eyes surveyed the planet sadly, then stopped on an altar, where a young girl lay, untouched except for the silver blade embedded in her heart.   
The spirit of Sailor Saturn, dressed in a dark purple and white fuku, with the Silence Glaive in hand, drifted over to the body she had recently been inhabiting. After a long moment, Saturn lifted her ghostly, silver Glaive and, with a flick of her wrist, sliced off the long length of braid that floated behind her.   
For Sailor Saturn, the spirit, the length of braid simply disappeared. For the body of the young queen, the braid fell from the altar, landing in a coil on the platform.   
It was an act as sacred as an oath written in blood.   
For the spirit of Saturn, the cutting of the braid represented the cutting off of her past. Her loss of innocence. The awakening of herself, Sailor Saturn, a part of the young queen which had never quite been brought to the surface. And she made a vow that, as a reminder of this moment, she would leave her hair shorn short until the time came that she could safely forget what had happened on Saturn, during the reign of Queen Serenity in the Silver Millennium.  
~~~~  
The three Outer senshi, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, stepped from the circle of light that had transported them to the planet Saturn, deep inside the castle of Tacere, which was, oddly enough, untouched. They stepped toward the large window and looked out upon the carnage of the planet Saturn.   
The usually calm and seemingly unaffected Pluto uttered a gasp of outrage and disbelief, as Neptune stepped closer to Uranus and grasped her hand. Uranus bore a slight scowl on her face.   
Pluto whirled from the window, and had taken only two steps toward the door when she stopped and looked around. The room was of medium size, and rather plain. The embers in the fireplace had ceased to live, and a few ashes had drifted from their proper place and were now scattered around a small book on the floor, which was lying in an awkward position sure to give it bent pages. Pluto scooped it up and delicately wiped off the cover.   
"Legends of the Moon and the Senshi," she whispered softly, reading the title. It was obviously a favorite of whoever had occupied this room, the dog-eared pages and bent spine bearing testimony to this fact.   
"Pluto," Uranus said suddenly, walking quickly over to her, "Look at this."  
Pluto took from Uranus's hand a small diamond that glittered in the faint light of the room. Neptune looked over her shoulder at the small gem.   
"Small, but perfect," Neptune said softly, examining the gem. "I wonder who's room this was?"  
"I think I know," Uranus called from the other side of the room, where she had been examining the wardrobe for clues. "The queen's, I do believe." As proof she held up a small velvet dress that practically dripped with diamonds and amethysts. Had the three known the queen a few hours earlier, they would have known that she detested that particular dress because of it's gaudiness. The simple dress of finely wrought violet linen that rested next to it in the wardrobe was much more to her tastes.   
Uranus opened up a small drawer in the wardrobe and held up another piece of evidence: another circlet of silver, this one with a saying etched in Saturnian, which none of the three could read.   
The room was silent for a moment.  
"Let's leave the castle. It is considered rude to invade a fellow Senshi's privacy." Pluto said after a moment. Neptune and Uranus nodded silently in agreement and started for the door.  
Pluto hesitated momentarily, hand hovering over a small table, about to place the diamond onto the surface. Her hand loosened slightly, then clenched, before she tucked it into her Dimensional pocket and followed the other two senshi out the door. She couldn't help but feel that the gem was special somehow.   
~~~~  
Saturn turned her head slightly toward the castle, a translucent hand holding the Glaive tightly.   
She could feel it, somewhere deep inside. Three of the other senshi where here, on Saturn. More precisely, in the untouched castle of Tacere.   
She slowly sat down on the rim of the bloodstained altar, waiting for the three to come out into the sunlight.   
~~~~  
Pluto caught up to Neptune and Uranus near the outer door or the castle. The three  
exchanged a look before Uranus grabbed a hold of the door handles, pulling them open.   
The first thing they saw was a platform, one of the only two structures on Saturn that had withstood the Silence. It stood out against the broken landscape a mile or so away from the palace. They decided unanimously that it was just as good a place as any to start.   
So together, they started out for the platform in the midst of the ruins of Tacere.  
~~~~  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto stared across the platform at Saturn, who stared back from her position in front of the altar, shielding their eyes from the body of the young queen.  
Uranus broke the silence bluntly and angrily. "Why did you do this? Who are you?"  
"I am Sailor Saturn," the spirit replied softly. "Senshi of Death and Rebirth."  
"Rebirth!" Uranus spat out angrily. "You've killed an entire planet through your  
foolishness."  
Saturn's eyes grew sad. "Your words are partially true, Uranus. I was foolish as the ruler of this planet. Naïve. I never tried to make any contact with Queen Serenity as a way to bring Saturn into friendship with the other planets. As a result, my people were shunned, and they became bitter. However, I never knew they were so bitter as to do this." She stepped aside, allowing the three to look upon the body of the young queen, who was, without a doubt, Saturn. "They sacrificed me in hopes of a life where they would not be shunned by the others of this galaxy. The Silence, which had been held in my body, was released."  
The other three senshi felt, in their hearts, that what she spoke was true.   
"Your people hated you so much they killed you?" Neptune asked quietly, tears pooling in her eyes. Saturn gave her one small nod, drifting forward slightly, while Uranus hesitantly walked over to the altar. She lifted a hand to caress the child's hair softly. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she quietly sat down on the edge of the altar, cradling the young queen's upper body in her arms. Her soft tears fell onto the child's cheeks as she cried without sound on the altar.   
As Uranus was mourning over the child's body, Pluto stepped forward. "As the senshi of Saturn, you should have been one of us. One of the Outers."  
"As part of the Outer senshi, we have no one but each other. We know, in a small way, what you have felt these past years," Neptune said softly, joining Pluto.  
"The loneliness," Pluto said quietly.   
"The cold looks people give you as they pass," Neptune whispered.  
"I have never had anyone but myself to depend on," Saturn whispered faintly, her voice carried gently by the wind.   
"As long as we have known, the Outers have only been three. But now," Pluto hesitated, holding out her hand to Saturn, "They can be four."  
Saturn regarded the hand that Pluto held out to her. She knew that if she took Pluto's hand, it would signify a vow of sisterhood. Of friendship. A vow far more sacred than the cutting of her braid. It would solidify an unbreakable bond between the Outer Senshi, untouchable even in death. Neptune nodded decisively, grasping Pluto's other hand, as she and Pluto looked at Saturn and Uranus expectantly, both looking on fondly as they took in the sight of Uranus mourning on the altar. Uranus looked up, sensing their eyes on her. Glancing at their hands, she understood immediately. She hesitated slightly, then stood up, gently laying the child back on the altar. She walked over to the three senshi, gently taking the hand Neptune held out to her. She stretched out her other hand to Saturn.  
Holding up one finger to signify she would need a moment, Saturn turned toward the body of the young queen on the altar. She walked swiftly over to the altar, where she placed her ghostly hand over the wound on the body of the young queen. Concentrating, a ghostly purple glow emanated from her hand, washing over the body.   
There was a crackle of energy, and an explosion of light. When it dimmed, four pairs of eyes looked on to see the young queen standing once more, her fatal wound healed and the silver blade lying neatly on the altar, beside the braid, which now lay coiled beside it. She held the now solid Glaive in her hands. The spirit of Saturn smiled at her softly, then at the three senshi, who looked rather aghast.   
Saturn and the young queen exchanged a glance, then Saturn stepped forward, melding with the young queen. There was a ripple of light, and suddenly Saturn, with Glaive in hand, stood before them, alive once more.  
She placed her Glaive on the altar, then stepped forward, and placed her now solid hand softly in Pluto's. Exchanging smiles, the four simply stood there for a second, watching each other.  
"On this planet we pledge a vow of friendship and loyalty," Uranus said softly, breaking the silence. "Out of tragedy, good has come forth. Out of hate, love has sprung.  
"As the Senshi of Sky, Uranus."  
"As the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Saturn."  
"As the Senshi of Embrace, Neptune."  
"As the Senshi of Revolution, Pluto."  
"We pledge to be sisters, a family, eternally. We also pledge eternal loyalty to the Royal Family of the Moon, and our fellow Senshi. So mote it be."  
A ripple of warmth, and some unidentifiable emotion, swept through all four as they stood in the circle, holding hands. Slowly, they all released each others hands, stepping back, unsure of what to do next.   
After a few moments of silence, Pluto plucked the diamond from her Dimensional pocket, and placed it in Saturn's hand. Saturn smiled softly, then closed her eyes tightly. The diamond glowed brightly before disappearing from her hand and reappearing in the hilt of the Glaive. It glowed brightly in the silver hilt, and the Outers- no longer only three senshi- exchanged a look.   
After a few moments, Saturn dropped her transformation, reverting back to her form as the young queen. The Silence Glaive disappeared along with her fuku, in a shimmer of silver and purple. The other three followed her example and dropped their transformations also, Uranus looking uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing.   
Saturn turned slightly, looking at the altar and the objects that lay on top of it. Hesitantly, she picked up the dagger, stroking it lightly with her fingertips. The blood-stains had disappeared, and the dagger shone like new in her hands. She pursed her lips slightly in concentration as the other three looked on.   
She smiled, and tucked the dagger neatly and securely into her belt, patting it lightly with her hand.   
Turning to the three, she began to speak. "My people are no more, the light of their eyes dimmed by a sweep of a ghostly Glaive, which I carried inside myself till now.  
"Their eyes, which glowed with an unearthly light that marked the people of Saturn, were always compared with the fireflies of the distant planet Earth, the shimmering insects that light up the summer skies, much like the stars." She paused, drawing in a ragged breath. "I was never told my name."  
The three looked at her in surprise and horror. None of them could imagine going through life without a name. Your name is your identity; it defines who you are. To live without a name is to be a faceless entity in the sea of humanity.   
"I'm sure my parents gave me one when I was born," Saturn continued, "But after they died, I was never referred to as anything except for 'Your Majesty' or 'Saturn no Senshi.'"   
"And so, on this day I shall choose a name for myself, one I will use in memory of my people and my beloved parents." Her eyes glowed faintly with an inner light as she smiled softly.   
"My name is Hotaru, after the eyes my people were so well known for. For, through me, I will make sure their legacy lives on through the ages."   
In the Time Gate, I felt almost a merging of souls with this wide-eyed child. By the taking on of a name and the family she had gained in the Outer Senshi, she had become the person I would later be. I felt whole once more.   
"Then Hotaru," Pluto said a few seconds later, "I welcome you to the family." She  
stepped forward and hugged me gently. "I am lesser known as Setsuna."  
"Michiru," Neptune said as she hugged me.   
"Haruka," the blond senshi introduced herself, stepping forward. Smiling mischievously, she continued, "I always wanted a little sister," while lifting me off of my feet in an exuberant embrace.   
When I was once more on my feet, I looked up at Haruka with a glint in my eye. "If you're so eager to pick me up…" I began slyly.  
"Yes?" Haruka asked guardedly, stretching out the small syllable.   
"Can you give me a piggy-back ride?" I finished, grinning impishly.   
Setsuna burst out laughing as Haruka sweatdropped. "Hotaru, I'm afraid I'm going to steal the privilege of giving you your first piggy-back ride," Setsuna said cheerfully. "I gave those two their first, so I feel this is my privilege."   
I grinned and ran over to Setsuna, who obligingly bent down and let me climb on.  
Straightening, Setsuna looked over at Michiru and Haruka. "I think it's time we took our new sister to meet Queen Serenity," she said cheerfully.   
A flash of fear crossed my face, and I momentarily tightened my arms around Setsuna's neck. Setsuna reached up and patted my hand sympathetically. "Have no fear, little one," she whispered. "Serenity is a loving person and a wise ruler. You have nothing to fear from her."   
I nodded, slightly assured by her words. "We'll have to go back to the room you entered Saturn by in order to leave." I said softly.   
"I believe that it was your room," Haruka said as she and Michiru came forward.   
I nodded slightly and jerked my head toward the palace. "Let's go then."  
We laughed and talked cheerfully on the way to the palace. However, their was an  
underlying tension beneath our happy bantering. I was nervous because I would be meeting the famed Queen Serenity, ruler of much of the galaxy. They were nervous because I was nervous, I believe.   
By the time we had reached my room, I felt as if I had known these people all my life. I was still on Setsuna's back, and she was beginning to show a bit of wear. Once in my room, I slid off her back and walked over to the table near the fireplace. I picked up my cherished book, and tucked it into a small satchel from the wardrobe. I knew, deep in my heart, that it was unlikely I would ever come back to my planet again. So I gathered up my few personal possessions: the book, a collection of fairy tales, mainly; a ring which once belonged to my mother; my henshin stick; and a few articles of clothing. I also threw in another of the plain silver circlets that signified my rank, although I wondered if I would ever use it. I would keep it, however, as a reminder of my childhood, however lonely it may have been. The dagger I kept strapped at my waist, although  
I carefully selected a sheath for it before we left.   
We joined hands in the middle of the room, and I indulged myself in one last look around and out the window. I promised myself that I would never forget my planet, my home. And excluding the couple of memory lapses I have had, I have never forgotten.   
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Sailor Planet Teleport!" we said in sync after our transformations. A brief white light surrounded us, and when it departed we where standing in the middle of Queen Serenity's throne room.   
Full court was in session. Besides the courtiers, the Inners, Princess Serenity, and Queen Serenity were also there. The room grew silent as we walked the rest of the way up to Queen Serenity's throne. Although I had been reduced to nearly mythical status, the courtiers recognized me and drew away in horror, all the while wondering how Serenity would react to this.   
She met us halfway to her throne. We knelt respectfully, and she calmly motioned for us to stand.   
I took a deep breath, then stepped forward slightly. "Queen Serenity," I began, my tone belying the fact that I was shaking inside, "My planet lies in ruins."  
The courtiers gave a horrified gasp, all the while leaning forward so they could have a better view of Serenity kicking me out on my rear.   
"My closest advisors plotted to have me killed in a sacrifice. During the ceremony, after they had plunged the dagger into my heart, the Silence was released, killing the people of Saturn." I paused. "My senshi spirit brought me back to life shortly after Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune arrived.  
"My planet is empty of life now, and I have discovered my senshi powers. I beg of you, Queen Serenity, to allow me to be one of the Outer Senshi, a protector of the Moon Kingdom."   
My heart thudded in my chest at the end of my speech. It had neither been clean nor polished, instead it had been from the heart, and rather blunt. Queen Serenity's face was bare of emotion as she stared into my eyes.   
The courtiers, senshi, and Princess Serenity all leaned forward, waiting to hear her  
judgment.   
"Saturn," she began in a smooth, even voice, "The deaths of your people are tragic. Your planet is in ruins, your home destroyed."  
My hopes began sinking rather quickly, and I dropped my chin to stare at the ground.  
"And it is my hope you will accept a home here, on the Moon, and become one of my senshi, both in title in spirit." She lifted my chin and smiled at me. "Welcome home, Saturn no Senshi."  
The courtiers broke out cheering as the senshi, both Inners and Outers, flooded forward to embrace me. And it was at the moment, Friend, that I felt, for the first time, truly at home.  
~~~~  
Back in the Gate, the image dissipated and the window once again became a featureless black.   
My parents were silent behind me, waiting for me to make the first move. I turned and looked at them for a moment, then smiled. They smiled back tentatively.   
A thought came into my mind, and I voiced it. "Did… did you only bring me here to show me this?" I asked curiously.   
"No, that's not the only thing," Setsuna-mama said with a faint smile. "Follow me."  
Like ducklings following their mother, we followed her to a small portal. She whispered a few words, and it began to shimmer. "Hotaru-chan, we need you to transform."  
I nodded and held up my henshin stick. "Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" Familiar purple light washed over my body, and I emerged in my senshi form, fuku rippling in non-existent wind. "Ready!"  
"Then step through," Setsuna-mama said, motioning toward the portal.  
With myself in the lead, we stepped through one by one, ending up on the same spot where we had originally made our silent vows of sisterhood.   
My braid still lay on the altar. It looked exactly the same as it has when I had cut it off so long ago. The altar also looked untouched, although the palace, which had withstood the Silence, was now dust. Somehow the altar had ended up on the ground, although wooden platform had long since become one with the sandy soil.  
"It looks a lot like it did on that day so long ago," Michiru-mama said softly from beside me.   
"Yes," I agreed in a whisper, as I pulled a small object from my Dimensional Pocket. It was the same silver circlet I had brought from my childhood home so many years ago, the same circlet Uranus had pointed out to Neptune and Pluto. The words written in the Saturnian alphabet were quite appropriate, I thought wryly in that moment. Literally translated, it meant, 'The future sprouts from the soil of the reborn past.' Yes, quite appropriate. I walked over to the altar, where I laid the circlet at the head of the great stone. Lifting the shorn braid, I held it in my hands for a moment, before nestling it inside the circlet. Smiling, I turned and walked over to my parents, who awaited me a few feet from the altar.  
In unspoken agreement, we all gathered in a circle on the platform, hands clasped.   
"Brought together by tragedy," I began softly, "We four pledged a vow of sisterhood.  
"As the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Saturn."  
"As the Senshi of Revolution, Pluto."  
"As the Senshi of Embrace, Neptune."  
"As the Senshi of Sky, Uranus."  
"We pledge to be sisters, a family, eternally," we said together. "We also pledge our loyalty to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, the daughter of Queen Serenity. So mote it be."  
~~~~  
This happened a few centuries ago, after Galaxia but before the 'big freeze,' as we senshi call it. I'm now, as you know, twenty (Give or take a few hundred years). I have finally allowed the memory of the betrayal on Saturn be put to rest, and allowed my hair to grow back. I can never truly forget the betrayal, but I now see it in a different light, and I no longer have the nightmares I used to have about it.  
And yes, the dagger you've seen me carry at times is the dagger from Saturn. Shortly after we renewed our vows of sisterhood I found it, along with my childhood book of fairy tales and my mother's ring, in my Dimensional Pocket. The silver circlet, as you know, is still on Saturn, although whether it is still whole, no one knows. The small diamond that the moonlight created from my tears is still in the hilt of my Glaive.   
Although I felt it impossible, my joy increased a year ago when I gave birth to my first born daughter, Tamanna.* With my small daughter, my husband Shingo, and my 'sisters'- although they will always be like my parents to me- I finally feel complete.   
And so, I remain your friend,  
Tsukino Tomoe Hotaru  
~~~~  
*Tamanna: A Hindi name meaning 'Wish.'  



End file.
